


I'm leaving, are you coming with me?

by Nakimochiku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji feels like a reject from The Breakfast Club, especially after meeting some James Dean wannabe in her usual spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm leaving, are you coming with me?

More often than not, Hanji feels like a reject from the breakfast club, bound tits, dread locks and all. She smokes blunts while curled beneath the portable steps and skips third period history. She’s waiting for the day she's caught. She’s waiting for the day someone cares enough to catch her.

That day doesn’t come. But she does find a boy in eyeliner and doc martins curled in her spot, glaring at his walkman and skipping tracks in his cd. She can hear the intros of roaring guitars through his head phones before he skips to the next song. He seems pretty engrossed, and Hanji grins. She stalks through the grass towards him and grabs his leg.

She just doesn’t expect him to have her pinned on her back in the sunlight, butterfly knife glinting, dangerously close to gutting her.

He takes a deep breath, swings his knife shut, and tucks it back into his jacket. "You fucking stupid?"

"Jury's still out on that one." Hanji grins. The spot beneath the portable steps is too small for the two of them, but Hanji wiggles in just the same. He glowers at her, and she beams. He can’t get angry. He took her spot. They sit in silence. Hanji contemplates her blunt. The punk boy, elbow jabbed uncomfortably into her ribs, fiddles with the walkman.

"Nice." Hanji comments, and gestures vaguely at it. "My mom can’t really afford to get me one."

"Stole it from some dirt bag on the football team." He replies. He gives her a look as though daring her to tell on him. She crosses her heart and holds her hand up. She can tell they’re going to be great friends.

*

"So where do you get your weed?" Levi asks. He lays atop his jacket In the grass. It’s cool beneath the portable steps, though they’ve worked out a system, their legs sprawling out, so that they can both fit. Hanji shrugs, takes a long deep drag, and blows a smoke ring. Levi doesn’t smoke with her so much as keep her company with his own cigarette.

"Guy in the math club has a big crush on me. So I make out with him and give him polaroids of me naked, and he buys it from some guy on the foot ball team."

Levi kisses his teeth. "Those assholes are so fucking rich." He casts her a glance. "Polaroids?" He repeats. Hanji drags her satchel closer and rummages In It.

"Yeah. I’m thinking I have great potential as like...a porn photographer or something." She pushes aside her notebook until she finds the pile of printed photos. She flips through each until she finds one that’s a little over exposed. "Want one? You can say you knew me before I was famous."

He doesn’t even blush when he looks at the photo, hums a little. "Yeah okay. Game your autograph too, it’ll be worth more." Hanji cackles, makes a show of scrawling, _to Levi, my biggest fan_ across the back of the polaroid. He tucks it in his pocket. Hanji's blunt has burnt out. She doesn’t care.

*

Levi avoids third period gym when Hanji avoids history. He’s small, but it’s not like he isn’t athletic. She can see the swell of his biceps when he pulls off his jacket and rolls the sleeves of his band tees. "Why don’t you like gym?" She dares ask. She’s brought her polaroid, takes a picture of Levi with a cigarette between his lips, arm tossed over his eyes, sunlight casting his lines in stark relief.

"Don’t like the change rooms." If he were the type, Hanji thinks he’d be squirming. Instead he glowers at a spot just over Hanji's shoulder. "All those naked guys...sweaty and filthy...It’s just--"

"You gay?"

Levi gives her a look like he’s about to whip out his butterfly knife and skin her alive. Hanji blinks patiently back at him. He sighs through his nose, and shrugs. "I don’t really get it yet."

Hanji lays down on her belly next to him, presses her cheek against his shoulder. They’re both a bit sweaty, so their skin sticks. "Sometimes I think I should have been born a boy. And sometimes I’m fine with being a girl. It’s kinda confusing."

"It’s kinda confusing." Levi agrees, and takes a drag of his half finished cigarette. Hanji doesn’t think she has to tell him, all in all, she’s fine with Levi, gay or not.

*

Hanji wanders the halls when it rains and she can’t get out to her spot. She does so with a skip, tennis shoes squeaking against scuffed tiles, until she comes to the gym. She peeks in. The boys are playing basketball. She can see Levi weaving in and among a forest of limbs, dribbling the ball, shooting.

A blonde boy takes him aside to say something. Hanji doesn’t think she’s ever seen an expression as venomous as the one currently twisting Levi's face. She hums, wonders if she should interfere, but lets the gym door swing shut. The blonde boy might be a foot taller than him, but Levi can handle himself.

Later they sit atop the portable steps, the field still wet from the rain. Levi sports an Impressive bruise at the corner of his mouth, staring glumly at a puddle. "I can’t tell if I hate him, or if I want to fuck him." He growls suddenly. Hanji bums a cigarette off Levi, lets him light it for her. 

"I think, you either hate him because you want to fuck him, or you want to fuck him because you hate him." She shrugs, takes a drag. She likes the taste of the tobacco, finds it reminds her of Levi. "Either way it’s messed up." She’s silent a moment. "So what’d he hit you for?"

"He called me out on stealing his walkman." Levi grunts when he touches his face. "I might have said a few...unkind words."

Hanji howls with laughter. Levi glowers. She can’t stop laughing. They’re practically comic book cliché.

*

"If you’re not sure if you wanna be a boy or a girl, why are you wearing skirts?" Levi flicks a potato bug off the aforementioned garment.

Hanji shrugs. The sun is warm on her face, Levi's smoke Is thick In her nose, his music loud over the hum of bugs. "I like skirts. They're comfortable." She crumbles the long drape of cotton. "Plus, I don’t have to wear panties."

Levi raises a brow, and Hanji winks. "You’re filthy." He comments drily.

"Yeah? Wanna see?" She tugs up her skirt until it’s high on her leg before he slaps her hand away. "No need to act all modest, I know what you do with that picture I gave you."

"I’m not as filthy as you." Hanji just hums. They’re quiet a while, and as usual, it’s Hanji who breaks the silence.

"The clothes I wear don’t guarantee anything about me. Only my tastes. Do you wear leather because you’re actually a James dean wannabe punk?" Levi flashes her a look, lights another cigarette. Hanji laughs. "Bad example."

*

Levi comes to her with his knuckles bruised. Nothing new. She makes a show of not giving a fuck, bums a cigarette off him. "So?" She prompts.

Levi snarls. "Had to beat Auruo's teeth in." He says, and swipes his tongue over the broken skin. Hanji's aware that she's pretty kinky, but she's not sure why that turns her on. He plucks the cigarette from between her fingers, her lipstick is smeared on the end of it, and he puts It In his mouth.

"So what’d he do?" She asks, and leans against the rickety wooden railing. 

"He insulted you. So I had to beat his teeth in." Hanji blinks. She's not sure she even knows what Auruo looks like, never heard of him before. But Levi says it so matter of fact, while sharing a cigarette and licking blood off his knuckles. She blinks again.

"Huh." She says, and swipes the cigarette back from him. He doesn’t say anything more, but Hanji scoots down a step and sits between his knees, lets her head fall back against his belly.  "Huh."

*

"I want to put make up on you." Hanji shrugs off her satchel and digs out her eye shadow palette. Levi glares and waves her off. 

"I’m already wearing eyeliner, what more do you want?"

"You have a really great cupids bow. And I literally want to rip your eyelashes off for myself." He grimaces at her, but submits to her, closes his eyes so she can dust a light colour across his lids, puckers his lips for gloss. When she's done, he’s prettier than her.

She wants to kiss him, she realizes, and is almost startled. She wants to smear that lipgloss all over his mouth. He watches her watching him, and frowns. "Do I look that awful?"

"No." She squeaks, and looks anywhere but him because If she keeps looking, she might do something stupid. "No, you look good." Really good. She hands him a mirror and he blinks and blinks again, head tipping as he studies his reflection.

"I like this." He admits gruffly.

*

"Looking a little flushed there, something happen?" She grins, but it slides off her face like water when he actually turns to look at her. "Something happen?" she repeats, and squeezes around him on the portable step, puts him between her legs and rests her chin on the crown of his head. His hair is clean and smells great. He has the look of someone who’d like very much to cry, eyes shadowed, but pride has made him forget how.

"Nothing happened." He says but leans back into her. 

"Don’t fuck with me." Hanji replies blithely, and wraps her arms around him. To comfort? To hold him to her? To prevent escape?

"You bathed today. Congrats."

"Don’t fuck with me."

He’s quiet a moment, drops his chin to her wrists. "I think I accidentally told Erwin I want to bang him." Hanji hums, nuzzles his hair. "And, I mean, he didn’t punch me out...but he didn’t look altogether comfortable with it either."

"Maybe he’s closeted." She shrugs, but all It does Is jostle Levi. "Or maybe he'll just accept you and that’s it."

"I dunno what I want."

"No one does." She replies enigmatically. He reaches around to punch her in the arm. But she means it.

*

It’s foggy and damp when she parades over to her spot with her prize, waving it for Levi to see. He narrow his eyes at her, holds her hand still to study the poster one of the art kids designed. Spring formal is written in big block letters.

"And?" Levi grumbles, flicking the poster back into her hand. He lifts an eyebrow; he taken to experimenting with his makeup, and he’s sporting a sort of ancient Egyptian look today. It suits him.

"I wanna go." Hanji beams. "I wanna put on a tux and shock everyone."

"No one would be shocked if you wore a tux." He leans back against the railing of the portable, putting his feet up on the corrugated metal wall. "You’d look good In It."

Hanji flushes warm at the compliment, and makes a show of getting down on her knees in the damp grass before the steps so that Levi Is looking down on her. She holds out a pack of cigarettes and two tickets to spring formal, and he blinks at her and snorts. She thought of picking him flowers from the school garden, but the cigarettes had a clearer ring of humour. "Levi, would you bring me the pleasure of accompanying me to spring formal."

He hums, takes the cigarettes and lights one, blinks in surprise to find it’s flavoured. "Not bad, dingbat." He hums. "I guess I can put up with you long enough for a dance or two."

*

They smoke outside the spring formal, after dancing to shitty pop songs, passing Levi’s flavoured cigarette back and forth. Their lipstick is smeared over the end, red over lapping a deep shade of purple. He’s not wearing a tux. Hanji barely managed to convince him to wear a dress shirt, and she tied a fancy bow in ribbon around his throat. Privately she considers it a mark of ownership.

But the thing about Levi Is that he’s sort of like a cat, he'll go where he likes, when he likes.

And if that means Hanji has to watch Levi ask Erwin to a dance, and for Erwin to accept, then just as well. It’s pretty big of her sort of. But It doesn’t stop her from taking the kid from the math club out back and kissing him stupid. He’s taller than her, skinny, with a wide mouth and an anxious bearing.

He’s not like Levi at all.

She sends him away with a mater piece of a polaroid, smokes another cigarette. She’s fairly certain Levi and Erwin are still dancing inside, but she doesn’t want to check. She waits another fifteen minutes, then wanders home.

*

"Where’d you go last night?" Levi doesn’t ask it like a question. He’s wearing the smudges of last night’s eyeliner, and the ribbon is still around his neck, damp from his morning’s shower, but It’s a comfort to see him In his band tees and ripped jeans.

"Was tired."

"Bulls hit." He says, brow furrowing hard. He jabs her mercilessly in the ribs with her elbow. "I looked for you." 

She shrugs, puts her head on Levi’s thigh. She’s not acting the way she ought to, and jealousy is kinda a strange taste in her mouth. Maybe that’s why Levi’s gentle with her, fingers playing with the baby hairs at the back of her neck. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Me and Erwin danced for a bit." Hanji nods. "He said he couldn’t accept my feelings. He likes someone else."

"Oh." Hanji murmurs, and turns over In Levi’s lap, skirt tangling around her legs. He doesn’t look altogether hurt, but it must have dulled since last night, and she’s about to say she’s sorry for not being there when he actually needed her, when he kisses her on the mouth.

He tastes like cigarettes, toothpaste, tea. Hanji threads her fingers up into his hair, back arching up to him. "I’m not some rebound," she says against his mouth. 

Levi snorts. "You think I’d kiss you without thinking about it long and hard?" And he does it again before she can ask him something dumb like "aren’t you gay?"; Enjoys his hand on her belly, high on her thigh, tugging her skirt up and exposing her skin, tongue against hers, teeth sinking into her lip.

"Hey you kids! Get in class this instant!"

*

Sometimes Hanji feels like a reject from the breakfast club, bound tits, dread locks and all. Especially when she’s seated in detention across the room from Levi, making funny faces and him and flashing different polaroids of herself naked at him so he can pick which one he wants to keep.

She’s glad she got caught making out as opposed to smoking weed.

She’s glad someone found her.

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was supposed to be nineties era fluff, i dunno what i wanted with this tbh.


End file.
